Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle- often known simply as''' Twilight'''-''' 'is a unicorn pony, a powerful magic-user and a Princess of Equestria, as well as a participant in the Grand Combat. Of course, she might be a little more than what she lets on... Twilight Sparkle is from the fourth-generation My Little Pony series and is one of the central protagonists of Paradox Fighters. Personality Twilight is an undeniable genius, well-versed in many fields. She's also exceptionally friendly. Twilight Sparkle was not always the cheery pony she is today, but had to learn over time that friendship is always the best policy. However, she has also learned that there are boundaries to any friendship, and when lives are on the line, these boundaries cannot be crossed. As such, she professionally keeps secrets from her teammates when their knowledge of said secrets might put more people in danger. When it comes to helping her friends out, though, she'll do everything in her power to get the job done. We're not exactly sure what she has against Ryuko, though. History Skills and Abilities '''Magic-' As a unicorn pony, Twilight can naturally channel her magical energy through her horn, which acts as a wand of sorts. Twilight is an immensely powerful caster, and as such has long since transcended the need for incantations- she can cast the correct spell directly from memory. Twilight's magic generally is indicated with a lavender field of energy. While Twilight was a vampire, her magic appeared as black energies instead. Most spells require Twilight to focus, and higher-level spells require more focus and more effort, making them physically draining. *Teleportation- One of the earliest abilities Twilight learned, Twilight can disappear in a small lavender explosion and reappear in a similar manner at a location of her choosing. Twilight can use this method to teleport others as well, but the high-energy displacement burst can burn or singe passengers who are not standing perfectly still. *Telekinesis- A very common ability of unicorn ponies. Twilight can target multiple objects with her magic, creating a lavender field around her targets. She can then move them through the air and along the ground as she chooses, though the movements are not particularly forceful under normal conditions. *Defensive Dome- Twilight envelops herself in a magical dome that can repel physical and energy-based attacks. It weakens after a few hits. *Immobilization- An adapted form of Telekinesis, Twilight can trap a target in a field of energy that restricts their movement. It can then be moved using Telekinesis. *Ranged Attacks- Twilight can use a variety of offensively-cast magic, usually in the form of small bolts or beams fired from her horn. The attacks usually do litlle damage. *Magical Destabilization Spell- A high-level spell that destabilizes the magical constitution of supernatural beings. *Excision- A spell for removing a supernatural presence from within the mind of its host. It didn't work the way Twilight planned. Gallery Twilight_Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle (unicorn form) as she appears in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Trivia *Apparently, her blood tastes like cupcakes. *Her incantations while using dark magic are a reference to another character with the same voice actor. Category:Characters